An average night for a security guard at Freddy Fazbear's
by Dueytwo
Summary: This is just what I would a night at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria would look like, I hope you guys enjoy!


I don't own Five Night's a Freddy's, its owned by Scott Cawthon...blah blah blah, you get it

I walk into the doors of Freddy Fazbears Pizza and look around make sure the animatronics are in their place before I go to my office and sit. I know Toy Chica, Toy Bonnie, Toy Freddy, and Mangle won't kill me; they may try to scare me sure, but not kill me.  
>The only animatronics I have to look out for is the Marionette, Balloon Boy (Spoiled Brat), and of course the ones in the PartsService room. (The generation one for those who read my previous stories.) I hear the phone ring and I answer it to hear Ted's voice (My Manager).  
>"Uh...hey, if you're hearing this that means you have survived two weeks. Good for you, but it's going to be different tonight. The animatronics in the back room have been rowdy lately, they've even started to leave the room in the middle of the day...yeah...it hasn't been any more fun on the day shift than it is for you right now. But anyway, as always survive the night, and good luck."<br>"Yeah, thanks Ted." I mutter to the phone.  
>I look at the tablet again and notice its already 1 AM. I look around the cameras, seeing all the animatronics in the back room gone except for Foxy, who appears to just be standing around waiting to charge. I go to Cam 11 (Prize Counter) and notice the music box hasn't lost its wound yet. I look around the cameras, and notice Bonnie about to enter the vents, Freddy down the hall, Chica in one of the party rooms, and Foxy still standing around for what seemed like nothing. I set the tablet down and hear the phone ring again. I hesitate *Ted doesn't call twice* I answer the phone, still keeping tabs on all the animatronics.<br>"Uh...hello?" A woman says.  
>"Uh...hello, this is Mike from Freddy's Fazbears, we are closed right now, but I can help to the best of my ability," I say trying to act calm. I hear the vents groaning as Bonnie enters them.<br>"Hi...uh yes, may I speak with your manager?" The women asks.  
>"He is not here right now ma'am, its uh..." I check the clock fast "...3:47 AM, why are you calling?" I ask.<br>Calmly she answers, "Watch out for those animatronics Mike, I think Bonnie will kill you now," I hear a click and the call is dropped as Bonnie enters the room. I panic a bit, and quickly shove my head into an empty Freddy head Ted had given me on the first night. I play dead, and look at Bonnie. He tilts his head a bit, examining me, before he walks down the main hallway, and mumbles something to Freddy. I take off the head, and pick up my tablet.  
>As I flip through the cameras I start to think *How did that woman know about Bonnie coming in? Is she a part of this company?* My brain races and I notice the music box finally starts to lose its wind. I press and hold my finger on the 'Hold to wind music box button.' I set the tablet down, and flash my light down the hallway. Freddy starts to enter and I put on my empty Freddy head, and go limp. As I'm waiting for Freddy to leave, I notice the clock. *5:32...so close to my shift being done.* Freddy leaves and I take off my empty head and pick up the tablet again. I notice the music box is almost not wound at all, I panic and press my finger against the touchscreen. The music box starts to wind, and I hear a pounding in the vents along with what I think sounds like a police radio. I listen in on the signal, it keeps repeating itself. I can barely understand it except, "10-1...10-1...10-1." (This is legitimately said in the radio, look up that code for police, you'd be interested in what it brings up) I kind of listen to the static, before the clanging of the vents awakens me from my trance. I notice Mangle entering the office and I look at her questioningly.<br>"What? Its 6 AM, you told me to escort you every night Mike." Mangle says.  
>"Well yes, but is your radio broken again?" I ask.<br>"Yes, Jeremy has been fiddling with it," she replies.  
>"I'll fix that later, ok? For now can you get me out of the building...alive?" I ask.<br>She replies, "Isn't that what an escort is?"  
>She doesn't wait for an answer and she picks me up and crawls to the front door. She lets me go.<br>"Have a nice dream Mike," She says.  
>"What do you mean Mangle?" I ask her.<br>She replies, "Well you are going to sleep when you get home right?"  
>I nod.<br>"Well there you go, and don't worry about us, we will be at your house by 8, I just want to stay here a bit more, alright?" She asks.  
>"Well alright, just don't get attacked again ok?" I say.<br>"We won't, I promise," she replies.  
>With that I walk out of the building, get in my car, and go home.<p> 


End file.
